Entombed In Stone
by Moonlight1234
Summary: 'Defiance' ending redo. They try to take down Judd, but what if something with a more explosive impact happened? What if an agent and Adriana were trapped alone, in a bombed building, both hurt. Could they hold out until Gibbs finds them, if he does?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: JUST SAW DEFIANCE ON MY iPOD! I HATE YOU, ADRIANA!**

**McGee's POv**

I stepped into the building, scaling the stairs, knowing Gibbs would be covering the back, Ziva and Tony the bottom of the stairs. I saw Adriana tied to a post, Ziva came to untie her, and Adriana's 'friend' made a break for the roof. I raced up the ladder after him. A few steps from the top, he froze, smiling. Then, he pressed something, jumped into the loft somewhere, and disappeared.

I looked at what he pressed.

"BOMB! GET OUT!" I yelled, racing down the ladder. Ziva and Tony were out, but Adriana was tied by her hands. Ziva hadn't finished the job. I sliced the ropes open, and shoved her down the stairs, not wanting her to get caught in the explosion. Then, I felt a searing of heat down my back, and rubble flew everywhere, blood hitting the wall alongside it.

**...When McGee regains consciousness...**

I opened my eyes. I saw dust, Adriana a few feet away from me, and then, I felt pain on my back, and something pressing on my ankle. The ringing in my ears is almost intolerable.

"Adriana!" I hiss, and her eyes open.

"Tim? What happened, why is it so dark? Why does my head hurt so much? OH MY GO*! Your back!" She hyperventilates. I turn my head a bit, causing a wave of nausea. I see blood, and a faint, white, _N_.

"Adriana, it's fine," I say.

"Were we...in a bomb?" She freaks out.

"Yes, but it'll be fine." She looks so terrified, and the thin cut across her forehead doesn't help. I try to pull myself into a sitting position. Something keeps my ankle in place, and in pain.

" Adriana, I need you to take a look around, okay, tell me what you see." I hand her the flashlight from my belt.

"I'm scared," She says.

"You have no reason to be." I lie. _Unless your friend is around here and alive._

"Okay, I will be right back," She kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you for not leaving me,"

"Kindly not return the favor," I say as she walks around the remains of the room. I settle into sleep.

"McGee!" She cries.

"What?" I say, opening my eyes agin. _How long was I out?_

"I was so scared! I thought you had died!" She says.

"I won't die." _I still have a protection detail to fufill._ "Um...any dead bodies?" _Please don't let it be Ziva or Tony or Gibbs._

"None that I could see," She says.

"Hand me the flashlight." She hands it to me and I check her for concussions.

"No concussions," I say.

"I would be so scared if I was alone and you were dead." She says.

"No one would blame you for being scared after almost being blown up. So, have you heard anything from above, or your 'friend' Judd?"

"No. But I did hear some shouting and shifting."

"Where did you hear it?" I say.

"Way over there," She says, pointing to the left.

"Good, every few hours check over there, okay, and see if the noise sounds closer." I say.

"Okay." She says. "May I try to get you out?"

"Sure," I say. I feel her heading near my ankle.

"What does it look like?" I say.

"Rocks are covering your ankle." She reports.

"Try shifting a few." I say. She complies, and a few skitter down the pile.

"Keep digging," I say. A few minutes later, my ankle is out.

"Two of us are able to move now. That's better." I say.

"What do we do now?" She says.

"Now, since I forget to check you for injuries, do you hurt anywhere?" I look around. Something is bugging me.

"Just my hands and my head." She answers. I go to my pockets. I find a few bandages and two band-aids. I put one on her head and the band-aids on her hands. I tell her scout the way she didn't go the first time, and I asses my ankle. It's a mixture of blood, bruises, and swelling. I almost want to throw up. I feel myu way around my back. Burns and a couple of cuts.

Adriana comes back. "Still nothing,"

"Now we wait," I look around, realize the ringing in my ears has stopped, another sense I have to watch out for Judd or my team.

"While we're waiting...may I ask you some questions? If I'm going to be stuck with someone, I want to know some about them." Adriana looks me in the eye.

"Fine, but I get to ask questions too." I say.

"Deal," She says happily.

"First question: Favorite color?" Her eyes are brighter now.

"Green or blue," I answer. "My turn: Favorite movie?"

"_Titanic_," She smiles. "I love Jack and Rose."

"Yes, two people will fall head-over-heels for each other in three days."

"It's called fiction for a reason, Oh Genius One." _That _makes me think of Sarah.

"Next quesion: Favorite Hobby..." She says.

**Gibbs' POV**

"How much longer until we can get in the building?" I snap, pacing. There's only so much laziness I can tolerate.

"Sir, we have to check carefully. We do not wish to kill any survivors." The Chief snaps.

"If we don't get them out fast enough, they might die." I head to Ducky.

"Any news?" I say.

"Jethro, when I know, you will know." He says, calm and collected.

"Does Abby kn-"

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby throws her arms around my chest. "Are they okay? Is anyone dead? Answer me, Gibbs!" Her green eyes are emeralds of concern.

"Abby! ABBY!" I try to interrupt her.

"What, Gibbs?" She asks.

"I don't know a thing. Although, Tony and Ziva are out here." I say, trying to calm her down.

She punches me softly in the arm. "That's something, Gibbs!"

"Sorry Abs," I mutter, annoyed.

"What about Tim? Gibbs!" She says.

"In the building," Is all I can say. _If he's dead, it's my fault, he's my agent._

"We'll find him," I promise.

"Abigail, come over here, we have evidence, it may help you find Timmothy." Ducky steers her away, and I sigh. _Dead, or alive_? _Come back alive, McGee._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: What did you think of the last chapter?**

**McGee's POV**

The shifting of pebbles stirred me up. _What? This isn't rescue team procedure... Then it must be her friend, Judd._ I grab my gun, Adriana, across from me, stirs. My back and ankle hurts, but I look around. I can barely make out Judds' figure.

"Why would you ruin it? I just needed the money. She never would've died, she'd come away with me." Judd's eyes are insane.

"She'd love that," I roll my eye._ I'm pretty sure Adriana doesn't love psychopath kidnappers who kidnap her._

"She would. She loves me." He says, limnping over.

"Back off. She's still under protection detail. Especially since you almost killed her! Way to make a girl love you!" I snap, and he freezes. _Don't realize I can't chase you..._

"She would'nt've died, I wouldn't let her." Judd creeps closer. "Adriana, are you awake, sweetheart?" Adriana shoots up, eyes on fire.

"Do not _call_ me sweetheart! Oh, McGee was right, I don't like guys who try to kill me! Matter of fact, I have my eyes on someone else!" She snaps.

"Who? I am so much better than them." He cooes. The trigger seems almost calling me to shoot him. No, hold it, if he attacks, shoot him.

"No, they wouldn't blow me up! They'd actually put me before them, unlike Mr. _I'll-Blow-Up-A-Building_, a.k.a _you!"_ Her face, pale, bloody-ish as it is, has never seemed scarier.

"You will learn to love me, someday," He swears, then disappears into the shadows. Why can't we be lucky enough to have him dead in the explosion? So he can rot in jail.

Get us out soon, Gibbs, I'm not sure I can fight Judd. Then, I lean back, ears intent, my body is still in pain, but I just care about not failing this protection detail, and not letting Adriana die.

**Gibbs' POV**

"I heard footsteps!" A rescue team member yells.

"Where?" The Captain yells. Tony and Ziva head to the man, I follow silently.

"Over there," He points to the left.

"We were digging in the wrong direction. Boys, over here!" The Captain yells. Just stay there, McGee, we'll have you out soon! Then you'll never be called 'Probie' again!

Tony just walks over to me. "Boss, why didn't we see the bomb? Why didn't we get stuck in there instead of him? Why did I call him 'Probie' so much?" He's upset he didn't save McGee.

"Why are you asking these questions? McGee is alive." Then, I see Director Vance walk over.

"I'll get out of the line of fire, Boss," Tony says, and goes over to the rescue team to ask to help, I guess.

"He wants his daughter to be safe, Gibbs." Vance says.

"I want my agent to be safe and alive, considering he saved our as*es back there." I snap.

"SecNav wants info, Gibbs, we all want it." Vance says.

"Add them to the list," I walk away.

**McGee's POV**

"I am scared Judd will come back." Adriana says.

"That's not all you're scared about," I say, then shut my mouth. _Great!_

"How do you know that?" She asks.

"Body language. Your lips are quivering, you want to talk." _Wonderful, Mr. Lip-Watcher!_

"Why were you looking at my lips?" She asks.

"We're trained to read people." I shrug, ignoring my screaming shoulders.

"Like books?" She asks, she still wants to talk.

"I'm very good at reading books," I say.

"Well, at people to your list of things you're good at reading." She scoots next to me.

"Once I make one," I murmur. She laughs.

"Fine. I am scared about losin you, myself, not seeing my father, being trapped in here, and have to go back to Belgravia." Her eyes meet mine.

"Don't worry about those things now. Also, you won't die, trust me." I sit up, and my back screeches. I feel a cut opening up.

"What about you? What if you die of blood loss? Those scratches are deep. I don't what I'd do..." Her eyes are sad.

"If I died? I won't die, okay? Don't jinx me, though." I laugh.

"Oh, so federal agents know what jinxes are?" She smiles at me.

"No, we only grew up with them." Her smile widens.

"This is almost like a date." She stares at the wall.

"I'm sure you'll have one soon." I say.

"No, I probably won't. Papa will not let me stay here, probably. No one will want me, anywhere. Not in my home or America." She sighs.

"Not everyone in America knows. Also, your people don't know alot, either." I tell her.

"Well, I forgot most of my Belgravian, and I love English and America." She's sadder. "I also...like the people here."

"Buy your way back here, then, when you're older."

"That would be hundreds of dollars, McGee," She says. "I probably won't be back. I won't see you again, either."

"If you need a friend, build a Navy base next your house, then have a petty officer murdered." I say. "But seriously, don't."

"My father probably won't let me do anything." She says.

"He will. See, Gibbs thinks of Tony as his son, so this one time, Tony had a huge screw-up. Thought he was dead. He wasn't."

"I feel better, knowing Gibbs and all." She smiles.

"Now, let's hope we get out soon." Then, a light opens up above us.

"We found them!" A female voice calls.

"That was very soon," She laughs.

**Two days later...**

I got stuck on desk-duty until my ankle and back heals, which is forever. I watch Tony and Ziva read the information I found on Petty Officer Jefferson. Judd was arrested, thank goodness. While they read it, I look at a picture on my iPod, it's Adriana, smiling one last time before she left for Belgravia. But she'll be back, fathers have a weakness for daughters, always.


End file.
